The Only Exception
by Minuky K
Summary: The twins have had many girls like them, but none of them can tell them apart. Haruhi doesn't count because she has never made any attempt to court either one. But when a girl from a different class can tell one from the other and tells Kaoru she has had feeling for him since they were kids, how will the twins react? Review please! I love to read reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys, I'm doing this now, but I'll try to keep posting this and new Ripples. Please rate and review. If I get 5 reviews, I continue the story, so review like there is no tomorrow! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hid behind a stone pillar, watching the two twin boys walk at the same speed. It was amazing how alike they were, but I could see they're differences. There were just enough to make it easy to tell them apart.  
>And one of them would soon be mine.<p>

Haruhi's POV Today, Tamaki decided not to cosplay, so we were just relaxing, drinking tea. I still hosted, even though I had already paid off my debt. I loved being a part of the Host Club. It was just so much fun.  
>I needed to go fetch more tea, so I got up made some. As I passed the front doors, however, I heard a small knock. I dropped off my tea at my table, excused myself, and opened the door.<br>There stood a girl about my height, with long, jet black hair cascading down her back. In her hands was a small pink envelop with a name inscribed on the front. "Can I help you?" I smiled at the girl, bowing a bit. "Are you new to the host club, or are you requesting someone?" She lifted up her head, reveling a pair of big, beautiful gray eyes. The sparkled and she blushed a bit. "Could you please give this to Kaoru, please?" She placed the letter in my hands, the ran away, her dress billowing behind her.  
>I blinked, then stuffed the letter in my pocket.<br>After we were done hosting, I called for twins. The came up to me, making the same move movements, but they couldn't fool me. I pulled the letter out of my pocket and placed it in Kaoru's hands. Almost immediately, Tamaki-Sempia leaped between us, glaring at me.  
>"HARUHI! ARE YOU GIVING THAT NOTE TO TELL THEM YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THEM!? YOUR DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" He made a grab for the note, but slapped away his hand. "Sempia, its not from me! I was just delivering it!" The twins opened it and read it aloud :"Dear Kaoru, I know this may seem odd, but I really, really like you. I want to know if you would want to go on a date with me? Just me and you. Meet me in the garden where you hold most of your hosting events and tell me there.<br>Best wishes and tell Hikaru I say hi, Gin A." The boys grinned mischievously. "Well, let's meet her!" They said in unison, those evil grins glued on their faces.

Normal POV The orange headed twin boys stood in place, one finding behind some bushes, the other standing in the open. Gin was walking towards the more visible boy with a huge gin on her face. 'Not for long...' Once she reached him, she bowed a bit and smiled. "Hello Kaoru!" "Actually, I'm Hikaru. Kaoru actually likes someone else, but I was wondering if you'd be okay with me?" He bowed elegantly and kissed Gin's hand softly.  
>Gin smiled slyly and replied with, " But of course I'll be fine with you. Your the one I like after all. Isn't that right, Kaoru?" Her gray eyes seemed to become silver as she giggled.<br>Kaoru froze, staring this girl. "How..."  
>From behind a bush, Hikaru fell to his knees. "How..." <p>


	2. Chapter 2: Bickering and Information

Gin POV Hikaru clambered out of the bushes, a look of great shock on his usually smirking face. Kaoru looked at his twin, trying to communicate what his twin was already thinking. "How did you know?" Kaoru finally asked, looking at me intensely. Hikaru had reached us and assumed a similar pose. I giggled, tossing my hair back. "Well, Kaoru, you act a bit more mature than Hikaru, and Hikaru has a slightly deeper voice." I then proceeded to list other things I knew that the two didn't have in common. With each statement, the boys began to look at me differently.  
>"How do you know all of this?" They asked in unison, pacing around me like a cat would.<br>I bowed my head, my hair covering my face. "Why would that matter," I snapped back with a new ferocity, "I can tell you apart, when almost no others can!" I looked up, feeling tears in my eyes. "Here I come, telling you I like you and asking YOU out on a date, and you treat me like a science experiment!" Now I was crying, my years of suppressed feelings bursting forth. "Gah..I ummm...I guess I can go on one date..." Kaoru blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Hikaru placed a comforting hand on his twins shoulder.  
>"Really?... I ... okay, Saturday, at the park!" I turned my heel and ran, not knowing how to feel.<p>Normal POV The twins walked into Music Room three and collapsed on the couches. The rest of their friends rushed over and looked over them with worry. "Guys, what's the matter?" Honey clutched Usa-Chan close to him as tears welled to his eyes. Mori picked him up and placed him on his shoulders to comfort him. Kyoya simply chuckled. "Its that girl, isn't it?" He pushed up his glasses and examined the situation, all the while scribbling away in his notebook. "She can tell you apart, can't she?" Everyone (minus twins and Kyoya) gasped.<br>"That's not possible! Only my smart, darling daughter is smart enough to tell these boys apart!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and hugged her tight, causing her to lose her breath. "Apparently not." Hikaru frowned and sat up suddenly. "How can she know?" "Believe it or not, she's didn't get lucky," said Kyoya, opening his notebook,"Gin has actually had a crush on you since you were children. She knew she liked Kaoru because of something he did once, so she studied you two from afar to try to notice your differences. By the time she could tell you apart, you had began breaking other girls hearts. She wasn't sure how you did it, but she decided to wait until High School to tell you." Kyoya talked on, as if this wasn't a girls dedication to a boy, but a math problem. Honey and Mori had left already to partake of some sweets, and Haruhi had decided to clean up. Hikaru and Kaoru simply stared at each other, astonished. Tamaki was on the floor, tears running down his face. "That poor, poor girl! You must have put her through so much trouble." Tamaki shot evil looks at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
>"Actually, she out it upon herself." And with that statement, Kyoya succeeded of putting Tamaki in his corner. Hikaru and Kaoru had begun to discuss how to handle Gin. "Well, I said I would take her out, and you can't stand in for me, mainly because she can tell us apart," sighed Kaoru, running his hand through his hair.<br>Hikaru stomped his foot. "Kaoru! This isn't a good idea! She could ruin your image as a host! Just stand her up! She isn't worth it!" Hikaru was not as mature as his twin and began to throw a fit. Suddenly, Haruhi slapped the twins across their faces and glared at them.  
>"You better not stand her up, Kaoru. That is the worst thing you could EVER do to a girl. And you call yourself a host." Even though she was shorter than the two, Haruhi scared them pretty bad. Tamaki seemed inspired by her actions and embraced her.<br>"Oh, Haruhi, my daughter! Your so thoughtful! And..," Tamaki just kept on rambling.  
>"Hikaru, I will go on this date," stated Kaoru, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday Morning

Kaoru's POV I stood in front of the parks fountain Saturday morning, waiting for Gin. I had let Mother dress me. I was wearing a white tank top like shirt with a black jacket and a lair of jeans. Hikaru had said he wouldn't come because he wanted to play kick the can with everyone. I assumed they were going to attempt to follow us. Now my only issue was Gin. Where was she?  
>Suddenly, a girl with long black hair done in a braid and gray eyes walked up to me. She wore a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a headset similar to Hikaru's around her neck. She stood in front of me with open arms.<br>"Well,"she asked, "How do I look?"  
>"G-g-gin?!" I had barley recognized her. She looked...different. I stood there looking her over.<br>"You look...really good." I felt nervous. Why did I feel nervous?! I was just with a girl! But...she was... beautiful. I shook my head.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" Gin looked at me with worried gray eyes. "Are you hungry? I know a place where we can get some snacks!" "Yeah,... let's go." She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. I smiled. This might be a nice day after all. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dip

Normal POV After the two grabbed a quick snack, they took a walk around the whole park, stopping at a hill with a lake at the base of it. The whole time, they were being followed by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and a reluctant Haruhi. Hikaru seemed very on edge. "Hikaru-kun, what's wrong?" Honey licked on a lollipop while Mori towered over him. Hikaru was staring at his twin for his hiding spot, not talking or interacting with anyone else.  
>Tamaki placed a hand on Honey's shoulder. "Just give him some time," Tamaki said, smiling a little,"Besides, we bought you snacks!" Kyoya handed a now happier Honey many cases of cakes while Haruhi rolled her eyes.<p>"And then we found Haruhi blindfolded and Tamaki sitting next to her!" Kauro laughed, his brown eyes sparkling. Gin began to laugh as well, tears coming to her eyes. The two eventually fell to ground, roaring with laughter. Hikaru watched Gin enviously, his eyes filled with great longing. "I don't like this," he said finally, grabbing his friends attention. Kyoya studied Gin and Koaru, his eyes narrowed.<br>"What's wrong Hikaru? Its not like anything's wrong. It looks like they're enjoying themselves," stated Haruhi, shrugging her shoulders. Hikaru practically tacked the poor girl.  
>"That's exactly the problem!" He screeched, shaking Haruhi. Tamaki then grabbed Hikaru by the collar of his shirt.<br>"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" He then proceeded in shaking Hikaru violently.  
>"Tamaki, stop. I think we have a bigger problem." Everyone turned to face Kyoya. "As you can see, they're on top of that hill, rolling. At the bottom is the lake. If my calculations are correct (which they are) Gin will fall in."<br>"So?" Asked Honey, jumping down from Mori's shoulders,"Won't that be fun, swimming."  
>"Gin can't swim, Honey." Kyoya looked at his watch. She should actually fall in right about..."<p>

Gin POV We laughed so hard, started rolling on the ground. Then I felt a change of some sort under me. I was slipping! "K-K-KAORU!" I grabbed frantically at the grass around me, but it was to short. I began to roll, and then, I felt nothing but the cold water. I tried frantically to swim, but I was drowning. Soon, everything went black.  
>When I awoke, I was in a large bedroom, on a comfortable bed. I felt cold, even though I was under a ton of blankets. It was dark out, which shocked me. What had happened? Where was I? Wasn't I just drowning in a lake?! Suddenly the door sprang open. A lone figure walked in, shut the door, then took a seat next to me. I couldn't see who it was, it was way to dark.<br>"You almost drowned. I got you out of the lake, and you were okay once I preformed CPR. Your going to have to stay here for the night. You caught some kind of virus from the lake, and your too sick to be moved. Don't worry, your parents know your here."  
>I was shocked. "Kaoru?...I.." I trailed off, trying to catch my breath.<br>Kaoru put his finger to my lips. "Shh... Calm down and rest. You'll get better faster." I shivered, drawing the blankets closer. Kaoru drew his finger away, then after pausing, he got into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in his warmth. I wanted to move but he held me so tight, I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to get as close as possible so I could be warmer. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
>"Don't worry, I won't try anything," he whispered in my ear, pulling me closer. I looked up at his face, now lit by the moonlight. His eyes were so full of emotion, I could lose myself in them. "I'll keep you nice and warm. I'll protect you," he whispered, his face centimeters away from mine. I let him move in and steal my first kiss. <p>


	5. Chapter 5:A Misunderstanding

Hey guys, I'm really into this fanfic, but I'm having a major writers block for my Adventure Time fanfic, so read it and review. I need ideas. But anyways...  
>RM Nox- It is Koaru who kissed her! ; P Moci Devil- Thanks, in response, you get... another virtual cookie!<br>On to the story!

Hikaru POV I was a little pissed off this morning, and its only been getting worse. First, Kaoru goes on that stupid date, then he saves that stupid girl, and to top it all off, last night, he went to check on her and I fell asleep before he returned! When I awoke, he wasn't with me, so I got a bit more mad. Now I'm really pissed. After I ate my cereal, I decided to find my twin, although I probably already knew where he was. I made a bee line for Gin's room and threw the door open. Kaoru wasn't standing over the bed so I turned to leave. But then, I heard a grunt. A deep one. Slowly, I turned around. I saw Kaoru. Shirtless. In bed. With. Her.  
>We both stared for a bit. Then, I turned on my heel and ran.<p>

Kaoru POV "Hikaru!" I groaned and flopped back down on the bed. Great, I thought, Just what I need: Hikaru going off to tell the rest of the club. I looked at Gin, who was still sound asleep. Her long hair was fanned around her, making her look like an angle. Her breathing was more steady now, so she might be back at school tomorrow. I knew exactly what Hikaru thought: Me and Gin...did stuff. Well, he's dead wrong. After I kissed her, Gin fell asleep, and then I did. But Hikaru instantly thought the worst thing had happened. Gin stirred. "Wassup?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. I grinned. I don't know why, but I thought she looked adorable. I placed my arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. "Nothing much. You feeling better?" She blushed a bit, but snuggled closer to me. "Yeah..." Suddenly, her phone buzzed. "Hello? WHAT!? WHO THE HELL- DAMN HIM!" She hung up and leaped up from bed. "Haruhi just called me. Hikaru apparently called the Host Club and told them we... you know! What did he see!" "This," I answered simply, gesturing to the room. "Well, let's go to the meeting."

Music Room #3 Me and Gin sat side by side as Tamaki and Hikaru yelled at us. Gin was a bright made of red, embarrassed anyone would think what they thought. I squeezed her hand a bit, trying to make her feel better.  
>After about 15 minutes, the duo paused to take a breath. Gin stood up, bowing her head so it covered her face. "How," she started, her voice full of emotion," DARE you accuse us of that. Just because Hikaru-Kun saw what he saw does not mean that HAPPENED. Kaoru was just trying to keep me warm. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She was yelling at them now, but she wasn't looking at them. Then I saw a tear roll down her chin.<br>"I WOULD NEVER ACCUSE YOU HIKARU, SO WHY DO YOU TO ME? DO YOU HATE ME!?" She was looking up at him now tears streaming down her face. I stood up and grabbed her arms, swinging her to face me. Instantly, she fell into my arms and began sobbing into my chest. Hikaru looked at me with his eyes full of hope, but I shot him down. "Hikaru, apologize." I hugged Gin, trying to comfort her. Hikaru stared me down.  
>"No."<br>Everyone gasped.  
>"Then I'll leave the Host Club."<br>"What!? No, you can't!" Tamaki fell to the floor. "Please stay!" "No. Hikaru hurt Gin, and I can't live with that. Also, it is not fair to her I'm a host." I walked out of the school, bring Gin with me. We got in a car and left for the movies, this time, as a couple.

Hikaru POV "This is all my fault." 


	6. Chapter 6:The Master Plan

Hikaru sat on a couch, head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. His best friend, his brother had left him alone. He never thought a girl would do this. "That idiot of a girl must be using some kind of black magic on Kaoru!" Hikaru stood up, his fist clenched. "I have to save him!" (at thwarted mention of black magic, Tamaki jumped into Mori's arms.)  
>"Hikaru-kun, hasn't it occurred to you that maybe Kaoru-kun LIKES Gin-chan?" Honey ate a piece of cake. "I mean, after all, you all have never really gotten close to a girl besides Haru-chan." Hikaru froze. 'We never really did let anyone get close... Maybe...'<p>Gin and Kaoru exited the theaters later that evening and decided to walk around for a bit. Gin was unusually quite, causing Kaoru to worry. "Gin? What's wrong?" "Kaoru, what you said back there...Did you...mean it?" She looked into his deep brown eyes. "Are we... an... Item?" Kaoru held Gin's hands in his, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I ment every word. And yes, we are a couple." He pulled her in for a kiss, his arms around her waist. "And until Hikaru apologizes, I won't talk to him." Gin pulled away for Kaoru. "No... I don't want to be the thing in between your relationship with your brother." Tears streamed down her face. "I... could never ..."<br>Kaoru kissed her again, deeper this time. "This is my decision."  
>Gin looked at her boyfriend seriously. "We can and will only be together if we keep it a secret. No one can know. Act like I did something horrible or whatever. Just don't let anyone know." Kaoru nodded. "Only because I love you, Gin-chan."<p>

Hikaru POV I sat on my bed, the scene for earlier flashing in my head. Gin crying. Kaoru defending her. Kaoru leaving with her. I felt like an idiot. "Why didn't I just apologize then and there!?" I flopped on my bed and tried not to cry.  
>Just then, the doors flew open and Kaoru ran in, tears in his eyes. "K-K-Kaoru!" He ran into my arms, crying. "Hikaru! She... broke up with me! She said she hated that you were mad, even I knew you were going to apologize. She said she knew you would never like her. That...BITCH!" Kaoru wiped his eyes. "She didn't believe me! I never wanna see her AGAIN!" I sat dumbstruck. She broke up with him, and now he hated her. "Its okay. You still gonna host?" Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. It'll get my mind off her." I smiled, happy things appeared to have worked out. <p>


	7. Chapter 7: A Romantic Secret

Kaoru POV I stood up from the lunch table, excusing myself. I rushed down the halls to a small closet next to the nearest bathrooms. I opened the doors and there she was. Gin. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun with hair spilling out like water overflowing. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of me.  
>We sat together, enjoying each others company. I could only stay for a short while otherwise everyone else would get suspicious. After a few minutes,, I bid her farewell and left, a small smile on my face.<p>Flashback...<br>A little girl with with short black hair and sparkling gray eyes played all alone in the snow. She had no friends, being that her parents weren't friendly with other parents. She stood up, gazing across the white land of snow. Everyone else played with their friends, laughing and having a grand old time. She frowned, tears dripping down her face. So much happened at home... she didn't have a single person to confide in. Suddenly a group of children rushed up to her. They looked at each other with sly smiles on their faces, as if they something she didn't. One little girl with brown hair walked up to the crying girl.  
>"Hey Gin-chan, did your daddy hit you and your mom again? Or was it your mom who hit the two of you?" All the children laughed, as if a small girl being beaten was a joke.<br>Gin cried harder, her hand instinctively moving towards a bruise on her arm. "M-m-my mommy...doesn't..." A young boy pushed Gin down. "Shuddup, you loser! Stop trying! Your parents don't even want you!" All the children laughed.  
>Gin just sat there and cried, unable to speak. Her parents had always said Gin was to never talk back. Suddenly, a young boy with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes jumped in front of Gin.<br>"Stop being so mean. Why do you hate her so much? What did she do? She's better than all of you! At least she is nice!" The boy obviously had power, because everyone apologized and left. The boy turned and sat down next to her.  
>"Hi, I'm Kaoru." He looked down. "I have a twin brother, but he's sick today. And also you should tell people what you think." He got up and left, not even saying goodbye. Gin thought about what Kaoru had said. From there on out, she defended herself. And from there on out, she began to love a boy, the only boy who had ever shown her affection since the day she was born.<p>

Tamaki POV We had just finished a long day of hosting. It had been a glorious workday, filled with beautiful girls. I was walking down the hallway when I saw a figure dart past me. I approached the corner carefully and peeked.  
>I saw one of the two twins hugging a girl with long black hair. He then kissed the top of her head.<br>I gasped, realizing it was Kaoru and that girl he had liked. But they weren't together, were they.  
>I stood in the middle of the hallway. "Kaoru, what's going on?" Kaoru and Gin turned to face me, their faces bright red. Then Gin grabbed my hand, then Kaoru's, and pulled us into a empty classroom. She covered my mouth with her hand, listening intently at the door. After a few minutes had passed, she lifted her hand and fell to the ground. Kaoru keeled beside her worry etched in his usually smirking face.<br>"I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpia, its just..." she let her voice fade, shaking her head.  
>"What's going on here? I thought you and her didn't work out?" I scratched my head, puzzled. Kaoru sighed, defeated. "Boss, me and Gin are still going out. We just don't want anyone to know . You saw how Kaoru reacted to her. He hates her!"<br>I smiled. "Don't worry," I whispered, causing the two love birds to look confused,"I'll keep your secret." At that Gin gasped and hugged me, then kissed Kaoru. "Thank you so much, Tamaki-senpia. I am in your debt!" She bowed deeply and scurried off, saying something about a limo and being late. Kaoru had a faint smile on his face.  
>We walked to the entrance together, not talking much. "Kaoru, why do you like this girl so much. Is it because she can tell you apart?" I looked curiously at the younger boy.<br>"I... I love her because she genuinely cares about me. All the other girls, the only like me because of the act me and Hikaru put up. I don't recall how I met Gin, but it must have been a long time ago. She sees me as a person, not a copy. That's all the other girls see. I... know it seems stupid, but she genuinely loves me for who I am." Kaoru was smiling big. I could tell this girl ment a whole lot to him. At the gates, Hikaru was waiting. "Oh, you were with the boss. Alright. See ya boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru climbed into their car and left. I smiled softly. This was going to be exciting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello my ever loyal readers. Alright, I might not post for a while because school is starting (GROOOOOAAAAAAAN) so don't worry, the government hasn't found my- I mean my parents haven't grounded me. Secondly, I'm holding a poll as to how this story should end, so vote on! Third, review please, I love feedback! I won't hate, promise! This was sorta a filler chapter, I'm lazy. If you have questions, concerns, etc., leave a review or pm me. Adios! Goodbye! ;3 


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Pain

Hey my loyal readers! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but I had a hectic first week filled with crushes, long bus rides, and tiring walks up and down staircases. I was reading the reviews and noticed that you thought this was already gonna end. Its not, I plan to make this really long, I just wanted to get a feel of how it would go. Anyways, here's your chapter, and a free virtual cookie *shoves cookie in your mouth*

Gin POV I sat in the sleek limo, my heart thumping loudly. I couldn't believe what just happened. As I stared outside my window, I dreamed of a life with Kaoru where everything was perfect. We were in love, Hikaru approved, and life at home was perfect. It was the exact opposite. A few minutes later, I exited the car, my head held high. I took a deep breath, braced myself, and entered the house. As usual, my uncle stood there, arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes and looked me over. After a few minutes of this, he let me pass. I quickly ran up to my room and changed into a plain black dress with a white apron.

A few hours later, I walked back into my room. I was tired, but I still had to wash my uniforms and finish an essay. No one knew of my current living conditions, save the teachers. That's why I always got anecdotal extra day for assignments. As I gathered my dirty laundry, I heard a loud scream. In seconds flat, I was running down the stairs. "Nononono, please tell me its a lie!" I was almost at the bottom when I tripped. I tumbled down the remaking stairs and lay there. I peered up and saw a grinning man wearing a suit. He held a huge bottle of vodka and had bloodshot eyes. He grabbed my long hair and pulled me up.  
>"Well, aren't you gonna say hi to your old man!?"<p>

Normal POV "Hmm? Kaoru, are you alright?" Haruhi peered at the lone twin, confusion evident. "Do you miss Hikaru?"  
>Kaoru looked at Haruhi, as if he had barley noticed the flat chested girl (I can make cracks at her too, I feel her pain!). "Hmm? Oh... yeah. But he'll be back tomorrow..." Kaoru put his head back down, his mind on the missing Gin.<p>

After School Tamaki walked slowly through the museum, admiring the art. Each piece was so beautiful, it didn't know it was. He always liked to look at art, it helped him think. And right now, things weren't adding up. Why did Kaoru love Gin so much? And why did Gin love that mischievous twin? Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Gin today. Maybe she was sick as well.  
>Tamaki looked around. He noticed that he had wandered out of the museum. He walked on, still pondering his questions when suddenly, a figure crashed into him. He shook his head. He heard crying and sniffles. "I'm sorry, are you-," he stopped and stared. In front of him was Gin, but she looked different. Her black hair was cut short, almost like Haruhi's, and her eyes red and swollen. But that wasn't even the worst part. He face, arms, and legs were bruised all colors, and she now had a large cut on her cheek. She didn't even noticed who she had ran into, she just cried. Tamaki stood up. Without even thinking, he stood up and picked up Gin. He held her close and ran to the nearest house. He sure hoped Mori and Honey wouldn't mind... <p>


	9. Chapter 9:Gin's Story

Honey's POV I was just rounding off my 5th chocolate cake with strawberries and tea when I heard the doorbell ring. Me and Takashi waited for my father to start greeting his guest with his corny fight jokes, but they didn't come. The main maid ran in, looking a bit flustered. I peered at her and ate another piece of cake. "Senpia, your friend, Tamaki-kun is here with a... girl." Takashi and I got up and walked over to where the maid said Tama-chan would be. I thought maybe he dragged Haruhi over here to play. Maybe we would eat cake! At that thought, I became very excited and squeezed Usa-chan. I opened the door and instantly froze. I saw Tama-chan kneeling over the couch, worry etched in his usually smiling features.  
>Laying on the couch was Gin-chan. Her hair was short and dirty, her arms black and blue. Certain parts of her face were red and swollen, while the rest had small cuts. Her legs had multiple bruises and she had no shoes on. She wasn't moving at all, so I assumed, she had passed out.<br>Me and Takashi rushed up to Tamaki to help. Takashi picked up Gin and carried her to a spare bedroom while I alerted the nurse. We asked no questions at first, all that mattered was that we immediately tend to her. After we were sure the nurse would take care of Gin, we all retreated to the living room. I held Usa-chan close, angry filling every part of my being. I wondered who would have done this. "Let me explain..."

Tamaki POV It took five minutes to explain how I found Gin. Honey and Mori simply stared for a bit, then Mori ACTUALLY talked.  
>"Was she with Hikaru and Kaoru?"<br>I shook my head. "I don't know, I just know Kaoru wouldn't hurt her, he loves her to-" I froze, realizing what I had just said. "Tama-chan, don't worry. We won't tell anyone about Kaoru and Gin. Its obvious anyways." Honey looked down. "I just wanna know who would do this!" I sighed. "I just hope we can help Gin further. I wish to get her away from whoever did this. I would even go as far as bringing her into my own house."  
>Honey looked at Mori and smiled. "Well, Takashi has always wanted a little sister..."<br>"No... I wouldn't accept that kindness."  
>The three of us look at the source of the noise. Gin stands at the doorway, her face a deathly pale. She attempts to hobble over, but practically falls. Mori goes to pick her up.<br>"N-n-no! Don't hurt me!" Mori gently taps her head and picks her up. I notice how scared she looks, like she's going to be struck at any moment. After she is put down on a large chair, she curls into a small ball and starts humming. After she finished humming, she relaxed a bit more. She gazed at the three of us with her large, gray doe eyes. "I have to go back. My dad... he needs me. He loves me. He..."  
>"Hits you." Honey is standing next to Gin, holding her arm. "Yeah... these look like injures a full grown man could inflict on a girl." He shook. "I-I-I HATE THIS!"<br>I took Gin's hands in mine. "Gin-chan, we need to keep you away from there. Its not safe." Gin scoffed. "Safe? SAFE!? Your definition of the very word is bully a little girl when her dad hits her because your too damn weak to admit your own problems! Your safe is not doing anything! I've been through worse than this shit, so FUCK OFF!" I sat frozen, my hands falling on my lap. I had never heard such words being spoken. I felt pity for this girl, and fury. Before I could say anything, Mori talked again.  
>"I was there."<p>

Gin POV I stared. "You..."  
>He nodded. I felt the tears well up. That day was so horrible, I could couldn't think of it without breaking down. "Gin-chan?" Honey grabbed my hand, worry in his eyes.<br>"When everyone else sees me, they see a pretty girl with shiny gray eyes and beautiful black hair. But at my home, I'm a slave. When I was little, my dad got under a lot of stress at work, so he stared to drink. He got insane and began to beat my mom. But when ever I got hit, he would stop. One day, it snowed, so I went to play. That's where I met Kaoru. Kids had been bullying me. He made them stop. I... I... I didn't have any friends because of my dad's company. Koaru was the only one to show me affection. But I shouldn't have gone."  
>The boy's looked at me with confusion. I began to cry, but I talked on.<br>"My father had become drunk and mad and beat my mother to death. I wasn't there to stop him. My father was taken away, and my aunt and uncle took me in, on the condition I worked for them. But dad is back. And he forgot who I was..." 


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Tamaki-senpia, Mori-senpia, and Honey-senpia stared at my as I sat on the floor, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to stop, but it simply wouldn't. The thought that was heavy in the air filled my head, making me go crazy.  
>He thought I was her.<br>He hated her.  
>He killed her.<br>He wanted to kill me.  
>Suddenly, the phone rang, cutting through the silence like a the scissors had cut through my hair. I jumped, then picked up the phone. I grunted deeply, in an impression of Mori. I turned back, only to see Mori give me a thumbs up.<br>"Mori-kun?" I froze. That voice... it had a match to it. But this was the deeper of the two. Panicking, I grunted again, earning a another thumbs up. Honey and Tamaki tilted their heads.  
>"Great. Me and Kaoru will come over in a bit. We're going to watch American action movies. See ya soon." Click Shit.<br>I turned to face the guys and stood in front of Mori. I looked downward so no one could see my eyes. Then I slapped him full on the face. Mori made no reaction, but Honey did.  
>"Gin-chan!" "WHAT THE HELL! IS TONIGHT BOY'S NIGHT OR SOMETHING! THE TWINS ARE COMING! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MIN-"<br>Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn. Without thinking, I leaped behind the couch, just as Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. They were holding a stack of American action movies and dragging a grumpy Kyoya with them.  
>'Oh shit...'<p>Normal POV The twins greeted everyone and threw themselves on the very couch Gin hid behind, making Tamaki break out into a sweat. Honey simply ate cake while Mori showed Kyoya to a seat.<br>"So guys, waddya wanna watch first? How about the Godzilla movie?" Kaoru lifted a case decorated with a large yellow eye.  
>"I wanna see this one!" "I ,as your King, demand we watch THIS one!" Tamaki held a blue case with two girls, two guys, a reindeer, and a snowman on the cover. It said Frozen in big bold letters.<br>"Sure, why not?"  
>*Grunt*<br>"Yay! Tama-chan chose Frozen!"  
>Gin sat in utter horror. These guys were really going to watch Frozen. She had seen it herself, and had nearly thrown up. The story line was so cheesy, she wondered why the older sister didn't have cheese powers.<br>The movie stared, and the room became dark. Gin silently creeped towards the door, waiting for an opportunity. As soon as one of the maids entered, Gin ran out, terrified. Reaching the front door, she opened it and ran, leaving the safety of her saviors. Soon, she was on the commoner side of town, checking every address. Finally, she found it.

"Yes?" Haruhi opened the door to see a battered and bruised Gin with short hair at her door. She was breathing heavily, as if she had ran a marathon. "G-G-Gin?" Haruhi led her friend into the small apartment, settling her down on a small cushion. Gin seemed fine however, but something wasn't right. "Haruhi, is it okay if I stay here for the night? I know your a guy and whatever but..."  
>Suddenly a man who looked similar to Haruhi danced in.<br>"Oh, Haruhi, you have a friend over. If she wants, you two can have a slumber party!" Haruhi's father danced away, giggling to himself. Gin froze. "Haruhi, your a... Girl!?"

One Week Later...  
>Kaoru POV I hadn't seen Gin in forever. I felt crazy, I need to talk about her. But I couldn't. If I did, everyone would catch on. I acted as normal as possible, which was easy. I had been a twin for so long, being a person with Gin was refreshing.<br>I walked down the hallway arm in arm with my twin, when I was a pale figure dart around a corner. I steered us to in that direction when I saw what I wasn't supposed to see. A girl with short black hair was leaning against the wall. She was unwrapping a bandage to reveal a barrage of cuts and bruises when she heard me and Hikaru gasp. She turned her head to reveal a pair of sparkling silver eyes. I froze, then without thinking, flung my arms around her and sank to the floor with Gin crying in my arms. 


	11. Chapter 11:An Explanation

Gin POV We all sat in Music Room Three, as silent as can be. I leaned on Kaoru, fatigue taking over. I hadn't been able to sleep, I missed him so much. But there was still a few problems.

"What should we do about Gin's father? Its obvious she's not safe there." Hikaru paced in circle, surprising everyone. "What? Is it ILLEGAL to worry about a girls safety?"

I shifted slightly, trying to stay awake. "I door want to cause anyone any trouble..,"

Hunny leaped up and grasped my hand firmly in his. "But Gin-chan, we don't want you to be hurt anymore."

I smiled, and hugged Hunny. "Don't worry about me Hunny-senpia... I can take care of myself. I'm not that little girl from the park, who never talked, who always cried. I know I can stand up for myself."

Suddenly, Kaoru looked at me oddly. "Little...," he thinks for a bit, then gasps. "That's where I first met you! I... I tried so hard, but could never remember... Gin! I-I-I remember!" He hugs me tight, and I want to cry. He had wanted to know... he just couldn't.

Kyoya cleared his throat, grabbing our attention once again. "I have a solution. Gin looks quite a bit like Mori, so we will ask the family if they would consider adopting Gin. Mori-kun has wanted a younger sibling for awhile now, right?"

Mori-senpia nods, patting my head. I smile awkwardly, then gasp.

"Oh yeah... Hey Haruhi, do ya still have my clothes?"

"Oh yeah... its still at my house."

Everyone stares, and can feel my cheeks go red. "You all know Haruhi's a girl, right? So its perfectly fine I spent the weekend at her house."

Tamaki laughs, refocusing everyone's attention. "Hahaha, Gin, your so smart!" He laughs and laughs, falling to the floor.

I smile, thinking how much fun this will be.

~~~~~~~Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you are Fruits Basket fans, please check out my newest story, In the Eye of the Beholder. Keep reading and here is a free imaginary cake! ;3 


	12. Chapter 12: The Date Part 1

I sat hand in hand with Kaoru, savoring the warmth of his hand in mine, the sweet smell of the fresh baked bread, the softness in his eyes.

Too bad Hikaru was here.

"Guys, do we really have to just sit here and do nothing? My legs hurt." Hikaru slumped back in his seat, adjusting his headphones. Kaoru stood up.

"Now look here Hik-"

"Actually, Kao-chan, we shouldn't be cooped up in here all day. I hear there's a festival later. Let's walk for a bit, then attend. The three of us. Together." I smiled, praying he would buy it.

The twins looked at each other and nodded curtly. "Fine," they chipped simultaneously, throwing their arms around each others shoulder's. I sighed, happy and annoyed at their stupidity.

Two hours earlier~

Normal POV Mori walked down the street with Honey on his shoulders and holding Gin's hand. He had somehow gotten his family convinced to take care of Gin for a while, at least until this mess was sorted out.

"Mori-senpia.."

"Gin-chan, you have to call us Oniichan now!" Honey peered down into Gin's gray eyes, making her smile at his cuteness.

"Fine...Oniichan, why do I have to hold your hand? I'm not three.."

Mori stared at his younger 'sister' (note the air quotes) seriously, getting his messages across.

"Also.. if your gonna go on that date with Kaoru later... take Hikaru with you as well. Just as an extra precaution."

3 hours later~

After a long walk, we arrived at the festival. It was bright and cherry, bringing smiles to our faces. We walked stand to stand, chatting and laughing. Even Hikaru seemed to enjoy my company. It was just all to wonderful.

Suddenly, a huge crowd of people appeared, engulfing us. I held onto their hands with all my might, but one was pulled away.

The crowd thinned and I opened my eyes. I saw a boy with orange hair, brown eyes, and a slightly alarmed look on his face.

"Hi Hikaru-kun." 


	13. Chapter 13: The Date Part 2

Hikaru stood in utter disbelief, staring at Gin as if she were a ghost.

Finally, he began to speak.

"Buh buh buh..." He shook his head. "Where's Kaoru?" His face turned beet red. Whenever he wasn't with his twin, Hikaru lost his cool.

"I'm not sure. I'm worried though. What if we can't find him?" Gin froze up, breath trapped in her chest. She couldn't lose anyone... Not again.

Hikaru grabbed her forearm and began marching towards the forest. "Umm.. what are we doing?" Gin gasped. "Hikaru, we can't ex-"

"Shut UP! Alright? Kaoru told me if we were ever separated at a festival, that to meet at this little shrine in the clearing of the forest."

Gin blinked, then broke out of Hikaru's grip. She began to run, Hikaru following suit. They may not like each other all that much, but they had one thing they needed to share: Kaoru.

Soon, the two were at a little shrine, attempting to catch their breath. Hikaru noticed that Gin seemed more tired than him, but he shrugged it off, thinking it was because she was a girl.

"Are... you sure...he'll...?" Gin looked up, reveling her pale face, which looked even paler because of the short hair that framed her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hikaru sat down, leaning against a nearby boulder. Gin followed his example, her breathing ragged.

"I'm kinda hu- GIN!?"

Gin rested on Hikaru's shoulder, her breathing worse than ever. "I'm... not strong. Still...sick...". Gin closed her eyes, seemingly asleep. Hikaru blushed, not at all used to this.

"Hey... Hika-kun? Why do you hate me?" So much for Gin being asleep.

"You... stole him. He was mine. But now..."

"Now, he has someone...someone who loves him not because we are the same, but because I love how different we are, because he was the only person in this damned world to show me one shred of kindness. I love your brother because he was the first one to almost love me."

Gin's head finally dropped, her breathing slowed. Hikaru stared down at her, taking in details he had never noticed before, like how she had a tiny blush, and how her hair littered like black diamonds. Hikaru leaned over her, than slowly, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He sat back normally just as Kaoru appeared through the trees.

"Gin? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sick. Let's get her home."

As Kaoru carried Gin, Hikaru could only focus on one thing:

Gin. 


	14. Chapter 14:A Twist and a Turn

Bum, Bum BUUUUUUMMMMM! That cliffhanger was amazing, was it not? Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just suck at keeping up with life in general (this site is the closest thing I have to social media.).

Anyhow, I feel like I need a new OC, so if any of you fans out there have an idea, I'd be SUPER happy to hear it. Just PM me. Now... On with The Story!

~~~~Flashback

Fumi POV.

I breathed heavily, trying to calm down my already frazzled nerves. I glance downward at my stomach, barley realizing how incredible it was. Suddenly, my husband strides in, a huge a grin on his face. I plaster a fake one on my own face, asking why he looks so happy.

"I got the top pick," Cong laughs, kissing me. I pull away, tears swelling at my eyes. "Fumi-chan? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

I shake my head, then swallow. "I'm... Pregnant."

All at once, my world crashed around me. Cong's face fell, the morphed into a blistering, searing rage.

"What? I thought we agreed no children!" He stomped around, face turning redder by the minute.

"I don't know what happened! I took the medicine and ..."

" We'll, APPARENTLY, it doesn't work!" He slapped me, but then kissed my forehead, whispering. " Don't worry, we can keep it. I'll never hurt my child again."

If only that was true...

End Flashback

Gin POV. "Hey, Gin-san?" A girl about my age with brown hair approached me, eyes gleaming suspiciously. I stole two glances, one at Mori to make sure he was aware of my current situation, and another at Kaoru. I sighed, looking up at her.

"Yes?"

She leaned forward, sending chills down my spine. "Whatever is going on with Kaoru, Hikaru, and you, it better stop, or else-"

Suddenly, Hikaru jumped in, grabbing my hands and pulling me close. I stared valiantly back at him, wondering why he had come.

"Oh my, is someone jealous of my dearest, closest, Gin-chan?"

Something was up.

The girls began to sputter, but Hikaru stopped them.

"No, then I guess you won't mind...," he put his mouth inches away from mine, a light blush forming on his cheeks, "...this..."

Suddenly, Hikaru was kissing me. My eyes grew wide as I froze, unsure of what to do. The girls simply dissolved, never to be seen again. Hikaru pulled away slowly, his face a pink color. Suddenly, he laughed.

"It worked! They left!" He turned and walked away, leaving me with a million thoughts all bouncing in my head. 


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Spilled

Yeah, I know last chapter was really short, but DEAL with it.

I'm a busy chick. I got school and stuff. But never fear, I have fall break! Which means more longer, chapters!

Also, a shout out to Tojo. Your comments were freaking hilarious (I would use a diffresnt kind of vocab, but i have no idea as to how old any of my readers are). Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

Gin POV I slowly walked home with Mori and Honey. Thoughts buzzed in my head like a million wasps. What was going on with Hikaru. One day, he hates my guts, and the next, he KISSES me! I mean, he could have just like, pecked my cheek or tell the girls we were really close, but he KISSED ME! FULL ON THE LIPS!

I sigh aloud, accidentally bringing unwanted attention to myself.

"Gin-chan, are you okay? You seem really confused. Do you not like Kaoru-chan anymore?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that." I bit my lip, wondering wether or not I should divulge what had happened to my friends.

"Its because of Hikaru, isn't it?" Mori stared at me, his face expressionless.

I sighed once again. "Yeah. I don't get him. One day, he basically hates me, and the next, he's kissing me! I'm so confused! I love Kaoru, and Hikaru likes me, I think!" I fell to the floor, tears spilling from my eyes. I pulled at my hair, feeling insane. "This is all my fault! If they both like me, they're going to hate each other, and then I'll have broken an important brother relationship! I'm a MONSTER!" At this, only one thought flashed through my mind.

Mori picked me up, acting like a big brother should. "Don't worry, my little sister. We can fix this."

"What CAN we do?"

Hikaru POV The cool air swirled around me, calming my frazzled state. I couldn't keep my mind off her. She was with my copy right now, Mori and Honey taking body guard duties. We were going to be investigation her family soon, so she could be safe again.

I racked my skull, trying to figure out why I liked her all of a sudden. Maybe it was her hair, black as ebony, or her skin, a perfect pigment. Her personality? Her bravery?

A few Hours Later~~~

After their date, Kaoru and myself decided to watch some movie and soon began flicking through them.

"Excuse me master, your friends are here." The maid exited, letting in everyone.

"Hikaru, we need to talk." Gin stood front and center, her silver eyes shining. "I need to know what's going on with you."

"Hikaru? What's she talking about?"

"Gin, what are you talking about, you silly girl?" I forced myself to control my emotions.

"Gin? What are you talking about?!"

"Kaoru, Hikaru kissed me the other day!" Gin looked down (man, she does that a lot), shaking violently.

"Is this... true?"

Silence clouded the room. Honey and Mori glared in my direction, whereas Kyoya simply scribbled in his book. Haruhi and Tamaki were on either side of Gin, attempting to comfort her.

That's were I wanted to be.

"Answer him, damn it!" Haruhi detached herself from Gin, striding up to me. Koaru took her place, eyes burning into me.

"Yes. I kissed Gin. And you know what? I don't care if you love her. I want her for myself."

"You little piece of -"

"Nonononononono!" She looked at us all, backing away ever so slowly. "No, I don't want this. I'm going! This is all my fault! I-I don't want to be the reason for a feud! I should have never have loved you, Kaoru. I'm so sorry." She gently kissed his cheek, a tear making its slow descent.

She turned on her heel, and before anyone could do anything, she ran off, leaving two hearts broken in her wake.

Flashback

Fumi POV Chong arrived home, drunk as usual. He always got drunk now, it was how he coped with his immense work load.

Only, it hurt me and Gin.

He walked up to me, then without any warning, threw me to the ground.

"You worthless piece of shit! Why did I ever marry you?! I come home, and your just SITTING here!?" He kept on screaming, but I attempted to focus on something else. That's when I heard it.

"Daddy! No, stop, No st-AHHH!"

I lifted my head to see my beautiful daughter on the ground, her hands on her arm, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Chong stared at his hands in disbelief, then scooped up Gin.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You know I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me, baby."

Gin glanced at me, then looked into her father's eyes. "Okay. Just don't hit Mommy."

~~~You all like it? By the way, did you know Gin means Silver in Japanese? Gin's eyes are silver. ;3


	16. Chapter 16:Searching

"Gin!" Haruhi ran down the dark streets, calling out her friend's name. Everyone except Kaoru. After Gin had ran off, he simply fell to his knees. They tried everything, but decided to just leave him be.

"Okay, we must find Gin- two lives are on the line. Her own and Kaoru's. Failure is NOT an option." Tamaki had directed everyone where to go as Kyoya alerted his police force about the situation. Things were looking bleak. It was pretty late, and everyone would soon need to be getting home, so not as to alert parents.

Haruhi sighed, stopping under a street light. "Damn Hikaru..."

Suddenly, she heard a shout. "You... you FRAUD. I... AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Without thinking, Haruhi took off, simultaneously calling Tamaki.

"Yes, Har-"

"Senpia, track my phone. I think I found her."

Gin POV~~~ 'Damn that Hikaru.'

Tears rushed down my cheeks as I ran. As of right now, I only had one place to go, and I hoped it wouldn't be as bad. I hadn't been there in over a week, so maybe they would be grateful, if for just this one time.

It was dumb to leave, but I couldn't stay. Hikaru and Kaoru both liked me, and I didn't want to have to choose, not because I liked them both, but because I was expected to. Everyone, including the company, would want me to choose Hikaru for some weird reason, and if I didn't, I would disgrace not only myself, but Kaoru as well.

Finally, I was here.

I walked up to the front door and opened it. I just wanted it over with. The scene that met my eyes was horrible.

My uncle was handing an open briefcase to my "father", laughing. "Heh, good thing our stunt worked. That stupid girl can't tell her own father from-"

"You... lied."

They both froze, staring at me like I was a ghost. Suddenly, everything clicked. I backed out, angry bubbling up. My uncle placed the case on the ground as the man moved towards me, his arms extended.

"You... you FRAUD. I...AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man tackled me, punching my gut. I attempted to defended myself, but my uncle came and held my arms to the pavement as the man sat my legs, crushing them. I screamed, but we lived a bit aways from town, so it was almost impossible someone would hear me. He punched every part of me, then proceeded to rip my clothes off.

"NONONONONO! PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE! UNCLE, HAVE MERCY! DON'T LET HIM! PLEASE!" But he just laughed, watching as the man stripped me.

I heard a zipper.

"GET OFF HER YOU SON OF A-" A figure crashed into the man, knocking him off me just before he got in. My uncle jumped back, allowing me to curl into a small ball. I heard screams, but ignored them. I sobbed, then felt a soft touch.

"Its okay, Gin-chan. Your going to be alright."

I looked up, expecting to see Haruhi, but instead saw Kaoru. I looked around, and saw police cuffing my uncle, the man, and everyone in the house. Hikaru approached us, sporting a bloody nose.

"Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "Kaoru.. it hurts. Everywhere. So bad. Please... I-"

Black.


	17. Chapter 17: Awake

It was pitch black. Or so it seemed. Was I awake? I couldn't be asleep, it hurt still. Not as much as it initially had, but still. A flash of light illuminated the room briefly, allowing me figure out where I was.

It was the same room I had woken up in after my first date with Kaoru.

Memories flooded my head, pushing the pain away. I remembered the sweet smells in the air, the way we laughed, the softness of his lips against mine, so comforting, so sweet.

But something bothered me...

Why did he love me?

I stared into the dark, thinking hard.

I obviously knew why I loved him, he had been the first person outside of my parents to show me kindness. He told me to not take anything from anyone. But why did he love ME?

As if it was fate, I heard the door creak open. I closed my eyes, faking sleep. I heard the scrape of a chair, and someone sit.

"Gin? Are you awake?" It was Kaoru. Had I been asleep a long time?

"Gin? Please.. Its been almost two weeks... I don't want this..."

Two weeks? I've been asleep for two weeks?!

"Gin, please! I love you, so much. Your sweet, caring, everything I could have been a long time ago. But I was so scared, but you? Your the bravest person I know." He was sobbing, almost screaming. "Gin, please! I don't deserve you, just wake up... PLEASE!"

The doors slammed open. "Kaoru, just-"

"Kaoru!" I sat up, unable to contain myself any longer. The room was lit now. I saw Kaoru at my side, tears still flowing, as well as the whole Host Club at the door.

No words were spoken as Kaoru grabbed my frail frame, lifted me up, only to set me in his lap as he sat down on the bed. I began to cry, stroking his hair, kissing him. He kissed me back gently, cradling me like a mother would her child (Damn, that doesn't sound right...). We stayed together the rest on the night.

Hikaru POV I woke up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room, sighing as I realized Kaoru was with Gin. I had kinda hoped he would have come back in the middle of the night, but of course, he hadn't. I dragged myself out of bed and after changing, proceeded down the hall to where Gin was to stay.

I opened the doors silently, staring down at the duo. They were asleep, hands still wrapped around one another's. I felt jealousy rise up, boiling rage. She was curled up in a little ball on his chest as he held her. I stormed out of the house entirely, trying to escape my feelings.

I played little attention as I walked down the sidewalk, occasionally bumping into people. I felt hopeless as a final thought clouded my view: That I was to never had what they had, that I was now alone.

Suddenly, I collided with something, falling to the ground. "He-" I started, but abruptly stopped. On the floor in front of me was a girl with crimson hair and hazel eyes, her face full of worry.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, here let me help.." She picked herself up, offering me her hand. She had a really thick accent, and her Japanese was choppy.

"No, no, I'm fine.." I got up, blushing slightly. I towered over her, a good three inches taller.

" Uh..Hi. I'm Clarissa. I'm just on vacation here from America with my family." She smiled at me, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

I smiled at her, shaking her hand. "Hikaru. So," I continued in English, "Wanna go get some coffee?"

~~~~~Hello, Fabulous people! Well, I'm sorry to say this is almost The End of The Only Exception, and I really hope you'll like the last few chapters. But, I have an idea. I really don't want to leave Gin and Kaoru's story at a stand still. So, what if I made a second story, like a continuation of their story, After Ouran. So, you guys will pm me or leave your opinion in review. Thanks!:3 


	18. Chapter 18: Change

Heeeeyyyyyyyyy... *awkward silence*

Okay, I'm sorry. I haven't been updating. But in my defense, I have perfectly legit reasons for this delayed last chapter.

1) I'm in an after school club called Robotics at my HS, and our competition was the 22nd. We actually did really well and are progressing to the next level, per say.

2) My tablet was confiscated. Need I say more?

3) I take a lot of Pre-AP and AP classes, and those are SUPER hard and take up a lot of time. I actually have a paper due Monday, soo... hehe.

Anyways, this WILL be the last chapter of The Only Exception, but don't worry. Gin's story isn't finished yet. Here you go!

A few Months Later~~~~~~~

"Gin-Chhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnn?~ Are you awake?" Honey's (It felt weird calling him by his real name, so I never did) sweet voice rang through my bedroom, making me smile, if only for a short period of time.

"Almost!"

I entered my private bathroom, looking in my full length mirror. I was wearing a long, black dress to match my hair, black heels, and a veil over my head. I reached into my small purse, fingering the two pictures in there, my only pictures of all of us. I felt tears coming, but blinked them away. Instead, I tried to remember when everything changed.

~~~Flashback~~~

I lay in the bed I had just woken up in, Kaoru at my side. Everyone else sat in chairs around my bed, staring at me intently, waiting for my explanation.

"The man who beat me up wasn't my father. He was an old friend of my uncle's, a very deprived and greedy friend," I said, shivering. "My uncle wanted the fortune that was left of my parents company, but the only way he could get it was if I died or left for good. So he hired the man to scare me so they could spin a tale about me being a criminal and leaving. I'm just happy that wasn't my real father. I can't wait to see him."

Kyoya looked up for half a second, then looked down again almost immediately. I brushes it off, my thoughts shifting back to the prospect of hugging my father once more.

"Yeah. I'll go with you, Gin-chan. I've never met your parents... err.. parent." Kaoru smiled awkwardly, a light blush sprinkling his cheeks. I smiled back at him, feeling that sense of awe and happiness once more.

"But, how are you gonna go see him? After all, you are hurt and tired." Haruhi moved towards me, pulling my blankets over my chest.

I sighed, bowing my head. "Yeah..."

Tamaki strode to the side of my bed then keeled down.

"Gin, we will get you to see your father soon, one way or another." He looked so solemn, I couldn't believe this was the same Tamaki.

~~~~~~ I stared at the address on the screen, my eyes widening. Kyoya's face was blank, glasses reflecting the light. It was only me and him, alone in my dimly lit bedroom.

"No... Please don't tell me... Is that really?..."

"Yes Gin, your father has been residing in an insane asylum. While in jail, he went crazy with the guilt of brutally murdering your mother and leaving you with your uncle." Kyoya's eyes were blank, no mercy or compassion.

I began to breath heavily, looking around wildly. Kyoya tilted his head slightly, closing his notebook. I tried to scoot away, but he caught my wrist.

"Gin-san..."

Suddenly, I thought back to something I thought I had long forgotten, something I couldn't see twice.

Yet here I was.

Blood flowed freely, dying the white carpet. My eyes widened in horror as I saw my Father, holding onto the body desperately. A gaping hole was on her head, a steady drip coming from it.

Only...it wasn't clear. Everything was blurred, like water had been spilled on it, distorting the image. But I got the gist.

"Mama... Papa... What have...?"

I screamed, slapping Kyoya's hands and clutching my head. I distinctly heard a door open and a familiar voice.

"Gin! Gin please, its me! I'll take you, to see him! Gin please!"

I thrashed around, then I threw myself at the voice, totally collapsing. I sobbed, great big gasps of air and rivers of tears. "Tomorrow... I don't care."

The next day, I sat on my bed, fixing the flats I was to wear. I adjusted the collar ogre my dress, then exited the room. At the door was Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi. My friend, boyfriend, and whatever the hell Hikaru is classified as.

As soon, as I exited the room, Kaoru was there, holding me close, stroking my hair. Haruhi sighed, grabbing us by the arms and dragging us out the door. She stopped suddenly.

Normal POV Clarissa stood in front of the door, attempting to gather up her courage to knock. She had just been told that her family was going to be moving to Japan for a job opportunity, and wanted to know if Hikaru went there as well. Suddenly, the door burst open, reveling two Hikaru's, a guy with short, brown hair, and a girl with shoulder length pitch black hair wrapped in an embrace with one of the Hikaru's.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here, I thought you were going back to America yesterday?" The twin whos hands were free approached her, grasping her hands in his own.

"Change in plans... What's..?"

"No time. Bring her with us, Hikaru." The girl grasped her wrist, dragging Clarissa along. The group clambered into a long, black limo.

"Hi, I'm Gin. Hikaru's twin is my boyfriend and that-errr..., GUY sitting there is Haruhi, a friend. We are going to an insane asylum to see my father."

Clarissa stared blankly at Gin, then burst but in laughter. "Well THAT escalated quickly." She smiled at Gin, tilting her head. "I'm sorry. That's how me and my friends from America act. But this sounds like fun."

Hikaru gazed at Clarissa for a short time, then jumped at her, holding her close.

"Your wonderful, you know that right?"

Clarissa blushed, stiff. She slowly melted into Hikaru's hug, closing her eyes.

Sometime later, they arrived at the asylum, all anxious. After checking in at the front desk, the sat in a waiting room, quiet.

"Kaoru?"

The carrot top turned to look at the brunette sitting a few chairs away. Haruhi signaled for him to move closer. He sighed, kissed Gin on the forehead, then moved toward his fellow host.

"Kaoru, I want you to brace yourself. We don't know how Gin's father will react to her spontaneous appearance, for two reasons. One, he hasn't seen her for almost 12 years, and secondly," Haruhi paused, pulling a folded photo out of her pants pocket, "This."

Kaoru looked down at the picture, gasping in shock. There was a man with brown hair, a smile gracing his face. He had his arm around someone, who held a bundle with a tiny fist sticking out of it. But the woman holding the baby looked so familiar, he almost cried out.

She had shoulder length hair, darker than the darkest night, and the same blushing cheeks.

'Gin?'

"He's ready for you, dear."

Gin stood up, walking towards the nurse. Kaoru joined her, the picture still clutched in his fist.

Gin POV At long last, we stood in front of a door, knees trembling. I reached out, taking a deep breath.

"Gin, I'm having seconds thoughts."

I turned to face Kaoru, confused.

"What if you trigger something? What if I trigger something? We don't-"

"Kaoru, I have seen my father since he was taken away the day I met you. I know this is risky, but I have to see him."

Kaoru froze, then gave in, sighing. I opened the door, revealing another room. It took me a bit to realize there was a think barrier of glass between us.

"Hello? Dad?"

A man sat up, looking towards the glass. He had brown hair going gray, a small beard, and bloodshot eyes. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened, filling with tears.

I expected him to fall to knees, thanking God his baby came to see him. I expected tears of joy as he conversed with me, his interest in my life.

"Fumi-san? Fumi-san, why are you here? You need to move on."

"Dad? Who's Fumi?"

He ignored my words, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Fumi! Go! Go to heaven! Your baby is safe, safe from me! I killed you, and I don't want our only daughter to be cursed with your fate. Please leave me, Fumi!"

I gasped, realizing what was wrong. Suddenly, the image that was forever blurred cleared, as I saw my parents on that fateful day once more.

My mother-Fumi- had left me one gift, her eternal beauty. She looked the same since she was a teenager.

I was a mirror image of her 11 years ago, the day she died.

"Father! Please, it not Fumi! Its Gin! Can you hear me? Gin!"

He walked up to the glass, eyes wild. He pressed his hands against it. "If you won't leave, I'll make you."

He slammed his head against the glass, bring the skin. He did it another time.

"HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE!"

But on the third smack, my father's head broke open, blood pouring out of his wound. He looked at me, his eyes struggling to focus.

"Good bye..."

A Month after the Funeral

I stood at the grave stone, my head bowed. I felt tears threaten to come, so I turned digging my face into Kaoru's shirt. He stroked my hair, cooing gently to me.

We had witnessed his death, both scarred. Shortly after, Mori-kun's family had decided to adopt me, but left my money alone. They claimed the gift of a daughter was payment enough.

I began to walk away, Kaoru following. I went back, then returned onward, into whatever life held for me.

Normal POV Gin walked away from the grave, her head held high. The only trace she had left was a small, silver rose, engraved with her, her mother's, and her father's names. 


End file.
